Harry Potter and The Legendary Hero
by Leonofthewind
Summary: Harry potter had a good life other then voldemort but he is about to receive more responsibilities then he thinks he can handle with the arrival of someone extraordinary HPHG later and OCGW
1. The letter and the shock

A/N hey guys i have decided to start working on this story again i went back and reread the first chapter it was terrible so im rewritting it I still remember every idea i had for this story so plz tell me what you think because if no one likes it im deleting it.anyway one to the disclaimer!

Me:hey guys i would like to introduce my guests that will be helping me here i kind of stole i mean took without permisson but they agrred so here are Harry Potter and Ron weasley every one!

Readers: **_cheers!_**

Harry: Hi guys Im Harry Potter im here to help old Leonofthewind with his story!

Ron: Hello...

Me: lighten up Ron and dont worry i made you evil in this story!

Ron: REALLY! **:hopeful look:**

Me: NOPE!

Ron: why you little!

Harry:err While Ron is chasing Leon around the room** :Crashes heard in the background: **I would like to say that anything you that you think belongs to Mrs. JKR most like does but the few OC in this storys dont they belong to Leon so without any furth-

Me: On to the story!

**Chapter one :The letter and the shock.**

Harry potter was not your normal everyday kind of guy ok so maybe that was a little of an understatement but lets not bother with formal things and get back to whats important because Harry was in fact a Wizard and a very powerful one at that although he had yet to discover some of his hidden inner powers but that would soon change but for now lets just say time has a way of effecting even its self or one time effecting another.But let us get back to Harry he had just completed his fourth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and had been mentally and physically and due to the fact that Voldemort now had Harry's blood in him the Blood protection on his Aunt and Uncle's house no longer had any effect thus Professor Dumbledore allowed him to move in with the Weasleys a Pureblood family in the Wizarding world the only place besides Hogwarts he felt he had family.now that we have that covered let the story go on.

Harry was sitting on the floor of the Weasley's living room cleaning his broom it was the day of his fifthteenth birthday and they were all waiting for hermione to show up so they could have a party he looked up and glanced around the room he say room sitting in a chair a couple of feet away reading a new Quidditch book that Harry let him borrow called: "The broomsticks of the world".On the couch reading her Charms book was Ginny the youngest Weasley and the only girl of the bunch.Tucked away in the corner was Fred an George Weasley who were working on order forms for the jokeshop they wanted to start and thats to Harrys forceful donation things were underway.Sitting on the couch next to Ginny was Mrs. Weasleywho was knitting and humming she was also the person who Harry considered the closest thing he had to a mum he had even asked her if he could call her thet that was a great day she had started crying and pulled Harry into a hug saying she would be honored to be his mum. Harry's thoughts then went to his other best friend Hermione Granger the one they were waiting for Harry had a crush on her and no matter how hard he tried it would not go away he had finally confessed to him self that he was in fact in love with his best friend suddanly Harry was snapped out of his thoughts by a car the pulled up the driveway and out stepped Hermione.

Harry stod up and walked over to the window to make sure it was her and grinned when she saw him and waved.He happily returned the wave and said

"Mum Hermione is here" before he and Ron took off to meet her.

Hermione smiled and pulled both boys into a big hug as the other Weasleys approached when Harry went to carry her trunk Mrs. Weasley scolded him and said" Now Harry you relax you do enough around here so you can just sit around after all it is your birthday Fred you carry Hermione's trunk up to Ginnys room and Harry you go find something to do outside till your party alright?"

Harry smiled and said "Yes mum" Before hugging Hermione again" Its good to see you again Hermione ill see you later" Hermione smiled and nodded then after what looked like a second of thought kissed harry on the cheek and walked off with the other Weasleys.

Harry was sitting at the edge of the forest behind the Burrow when suddanly he felt a strong magical surge he didn't know how he had felt it but he had been feeling them when ever magic was used by the Weasleys.Harry then whipped around and pulled out his wand he slowly walked a ways into the forest he then heard a soft strange hoot so he looked to his left and there was a huge ghostly Red and Gold owl it dropped a letter at his feet and vanished.Suprised he fell back on his butt and slowly reached for the letter he picked it up and slowly turned it over and gasped at what it read:

To my heir:

_**Harry Potter**_

From:

_"Godric Griffindor"_

End of chapter one.

Me: ok ok so people how was it honestly hit me where it hurts if you have to burn me alive...Not you Ron . Anywho plz tell me what you think it would mean alot to me.

Harry: yeah you wouldn't want Leon to die of sadness of no reviews so plz if not for him them me harry potter

Ron: yeah give him reviews big fat howlers if you have to plz

All: **:all three give the puppy-dog eyes look:**

end REVIEW PLZ!


	2. A Unforgettable destiny

A/N Hey guys Thanks for your support i have decided i will attempt to finish writing this story so with out any further ado here we go.

'_thoughts'_

MeHey im back all did you miss me! Well i know i left you all with a cliffhanger back there but i needed time to gather my ideas and try to figure out just how much i should put in the letter from godric about Harry's powers and what not.

HarrySomeone say my name?

MeYes but i didn't call you ...Hey wheres Ron?

HarryErr..yeah about that well you see you know how Mrs. JKR said we could help you and you dont own anything she has?

Meyeah...

HarryWell it seems we also got stuck with Malfoy and him and Ron got in to a fight.

Me...I knew there was i catch oh well.

MalfoyWAIT! YOU MEAN I HAVE TO HELP A MUDBLOOD!

Me WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME! THATS IT **_STUPEFY!_** **:Malfoy falls over knocked out:**

Ron:You think we will be able to beat some sense into this Git?

Harry: i hope so Ron but i doubt it.

Me: you want to know what the funny part is though!

Ron&Harry: What?

Me: Im not a muggleborn! But we'll get to that latter On to the story! **:Drags Malfoy away makeing sure to take detours over large sharp objects:**

**Chapter Two: A Unforgettable destiny**

Harry stared in shock at the letter gripped in his hands "impossible" Harry whisped softly but still he flipped it over and look at the seal it looked almost familer.The design was a lion standing infront ofa tall green crystal that had a Sword hanging above it with a large Dragoneye saphire as a pommel stone.

Harry slowly reached up with a shakey hand and pried the seal off not wanting to break it.The seal glowed green then white and fell off into his hand he stared at it before slowly slipping it into his pocket he then pulled out his wand just to make sure it wasn't some trick from Voldemort.Harry took a deep breath and opened the envelope and pulled out the letter:

_Dear Harry James (Griffindor)Potter_

_Yes Harry your read correctly you are my last remaining full blood descendent i do have another but you must help him but ill get to that in a second. First I want you to know how sorry i am for the lose of your family because you only would of gotten this letter under three condition one: Voldemort has indeed returned to his body and yes it was fortold he would exsist Two: Your parents are indeed dead im very sorry,Three: You have proven you are a true Griffindor I believe you did that by pulling my sword from my hat that sword had been missing for about 26 years but anyway. When Hogwarts was new Helga made a prophecy about the Child of the Noble one and the Smart one i believe those where you parents .The child of these two was fortold to be the one down the descendent of of The dark one of four i am certain it is Riddle also now you must understand you CANNOT beat him alone you must seak out your...shall we call him your brother your blood is close enough to refer him to that.You will find him sealed within the oldest tower of the castle underground it is dire for i fear the the magic keeping him alive is begining to fail if he is not released soon then his own magic will not replenish its self and your only magical blood family will die please you must help him.on a further note i want you to know your inner powers you have the power to become an Animagus though i am not sure of your animal for that can never be seen also you have control over the elements of wind and fire also you are able to use your magic without a wand though it might be easier with .And finally you can speak telepathicly with magical animals but i am afaird that your powers will not come to you tell they are needed but your animagus form can be obtained by simple training now Harry i will send you more letters this one was to simpley prepare you for the Destiny that you must follow the things that happened to you should never of happened to anyone but i know you are strong and that you will pull through please try for all of us here beyond the grave.Oh! and Harry the owl that gave you this letter is a very special owl it has the power to pass between the land of the liveing and the home of the dead i promise to send more letters you may even get some from you parents now that it is awake from its long sleep.go forth and be not afaird for we are always with you and may your Courage guide you in the darkest of times._

_Your friend and family_

_Godric Griffindor_

Harry blinked the tears away from his eyes slowly overcoming the shock of finding out he had a brother well sort of but before he could ponder on it anymore he heard Hermione calling him inside so he folded up the letter and tucked it in his back pocket safely before walking away toward the Burrow.

End Chapter two

Me: i KNOW its short but im sort of stuck but i wanted to get this out as soon as possible so im terrible sorry i promise to make them longer anyway i want to know if any of you will be beta readers also i want your suggestions on Harry's Animagus form thank you all so much for your support!

Harry: Hey guys! i personally think Leon is doing great but what i think doesn't really matter we need your guy's help with reviews and ideas.

Ron: Yeah Leon wants to invole the readers with the story because the more the readers contribute the more the enjoy reading so please review! and Flame if you have to!

Malfoy: Whatever

Me: thats it Malfoy Clean up duty for you!

Malfoy: damn! **:Grabs a broom and storms off:**

Leon,Ron&Harry: **:Puppy dog look:**

Plz Review!


End file.
